Search Man: Congo Chaos
Search Man: Congo Chaos is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Search Man from Mega Man 8. Search Man does battle with Robot Masters known as the Meckuino ("mech Kuino") which are modeled after kuino, evil spirits in the African folklore of Guinea. Eventually he does battle with the Evil Energy that is controlling them. Search Man starts with Homing Sniper and his spiked disks (needed for puzzles). Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Search Man gets up} Text Search Man had been rebuilt, reprogrammed for good, and given two separate personalities. Since Dr. Light and Dr. Wily both passed away long ago, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, scientists about the world have begun a project to bring back past Robot Masters. The ones who rebuilt Search Man gave him a second personality to remedy his self-confusion. {Search Man in the jungle.} Text Search Man was soon sent into the jungle to track down robotic terrorists, but soon found out what's really controlling them. {Silhouettes of the Meckuino.} Text These terrorists were known as the Meckuino, and they were controlled by the same Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo faced long ago. {Close up of Search Man.} Search Man A: Let's stop these bad guys! Search Man B: Roger that! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Jungle Base (his stage in Mega Man 8) Boss: Atetemino Proto (from Mega Man & Bass; luckily, no death traps are under the platform, and no monkey to cause trouble) Stage Select (Meckuino) * Blaze Kuino ** Weapon: Super Blowtorch (flamethrower weapon) ** Weakness: Clay Barrier * Shiver Kuino ** Weapon: Freezer Blob (a blob of liquid nitrogen; freezes like Crystal Hunter) ** Weakness: Super Blowtorch * Aquatic Kuino ** Weapon: Force Hose (a large gush of water) ** Weakness: Freezer Blob * Ceramic Kuino ** Weapon: Clay Barrier (an earth element shield weapon--can be thrown) ** Weakness: Bender Clock {it tampers with the device that creates his earth/shield weapon} * Sundial Kuino ** Weapon: Bender Clock (a time-stopping ability) ** Weakness: Emerald Beam {it damages his time/space device} * Laser Kuino ** Weapon: Emerald Beam (a light green laser beam) ** Weakness: Congo Boomerang * Crescent Kuino ** Weapon: Congo Boomerang (a special boomerang weapon) ** Weakness: Tripping Wire * Tripper Kuino **Weapon: Tripping Wire (similar to Strike Chain) ** Weakness: Force Hose Final Stages The final stages take place in the Jungle Temple Ruins Stage 1: Ruined Jungle Night Boss: Thorn Vine Joe (a Sniper Joe that creates Thorn Vines; weak to Super Blowtorch) Stage 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Sydecka Guardian (a souped-up Sydecka enemy; sends out missiles faster than usual Sydeckas, and its drill can cause debris to be flung; weak to Clay Barrier) Stage 3: Temple Garden Boss: Muragattori Dispenser (defeat six Muragattori, and the machine self-destructs) Stage 4: Hall of Riddles {Boss Rush; no other Boss after} Stage 5: Hall to Altar Chamber Boss: Gori-Three Guards (Goriblue, Gorigree, and Gorigro in that order; their attacks much stronger than the official games. All three also weak to Emerald Beam) Stage 6: The Cyber Nightmare Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Sword Man clone (weak to Force Hose) --Form 2: Midnight Lion (large anthropomorphic lion; sends out Fire, Wind, and Ice attacks; weak to Tripping Wire--hit the head)